Watercraft vessels such as boats may be powered by internal combustion engines that are placed inboard or outboard of the vessel. Inboard placed motors enjoy the protection afforded by the vessel's hull, however, outboard placed motors and stern drives are not afforded such protection. This is problematic for several reasons. One such reason includes the fact that the motor uses a propeller for propulsion which may have sharp edges which could injure a person while the boat is in storage, transit, or being loaded and unloaded at a boating ramp. Furthermore, a person could be injured by contacting the sharp edges of the propeller while swimming near an anchored or beached boat with the motor raised. In addition, the propeller, skeg plate, cavitation plate, or other parts of the motor could be damaged during storage, transit, and unloading, and repair or replacement of these parts is usually expensive. Also, outboard placed motors may not have sufficient protection from weather elements and could suffer damages attributed to freezing, hail, or other weather disasters.
A tarpaulin or other sheet could be used to cover the outboard placed motor, however, these alternatives are not custom fit for the outboard or inboard outboard placed motor, are aesthetically unpleasing, may not offer suitable protection, and may not be appropriate for transit of the boat at highway speeds. Accordingly, a need exists for a cover that addresses the various disadvantages associated with conventional devices.